


Relight That Spark (Time To Come Out Of The Dark)

by Nat_Writes



Series: 2020 JATP Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Julie’s mom is mentioned, jatp advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Writes/pseuds/Nat_Writes
Summary: Julie doesn’t remember making a decision. One moment they were putting up Christmas decorations and the next she was putting candles around a photo of her mom.Jatp advent prompt: Candlelight
Relationships: Alex & Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina & Ray Molina
Series: 2020 JATP Advent Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038534
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Relight That Spark (Time To Come Out Of The Dark)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Wake Up. Bless the queen Madison Reyes <3

Julie doesn’t remember making a decision. One moment she’s going through Christmas decoration (Ray, Reggie, and Alex are hanging up Christmas light while Luke and Carlos are decorating the Christmas tree) and the next she’s putting candles around a photo of her mom.

”Mija?” Ray asks looking at his daughter in concern. The boys stopped messing with the decorations to look at Julie.

”Luke, can you get the Dahlias from my room please?” Julie asks, her eyes glued to the candle in her hands. Silence. Julie looks up. “Umm guys I’m fine. I just want to do something- something for mom.”

Immediately, Julie saw their faces soften. Luke studies her for a second before handing Carlos the box of ornaments and disappearing from the room. Julie turns her attention back to the little table. Four candles and one in her hand. She places the candle on the left of the photo. 

Julie didn’t realize Carlos was next to her until he reached for her hand.

A few more seconds pass by until Ray joins them. He pulls Julie into a half hug, squeezing tight. They only let go when Luke comes back with two vases.

”I grabbed both of them. Uh didn’t know if you wanted both of them or not,” Luke trails off. He gives her a small smile handing her the vases.

”Thanks Luke,” Julie says, returning the smile. Grabbing the flowers she places them on both sides of the photo. Reggie walks up to Ray handing him a lighter with a small ‘here’ and smile. Ray starts lighting the candles and Carlos grabs Julie’s hand again, holding just a little bit tighter.

Stepping back, Julie lets a few tears slip by. Her father and brother pull her closer and she whispers three short words looking at the photo of her smiling mother.

”Merry Christmas, mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some days I’ll be posting art on my Tumblr (@nat-doodles) other days I’ll be posting a fic on here.
> 
> You’re comments and kudos make me happy! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
